


Story

by LayDTF



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, how do tag, idk what im doing, im sorry, protect hiro and tadashi at all costs, some hidashi, sorry i ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayDTF/pseuds/LayDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few short drabbles featuring the Hamada brothers from prompts given by friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was brutally assaulted by this movie? I can't believe I got this into it. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I'm the only one who proof reads these.

He feels cold, not because of the chilly air outside. No, he feels cold inside, like there were two cold hands squeezing his heart. He stares at the plate of breakfast in front of him blankly. He knows he's not alone, he's seen Aunt Cass staring at a picture of his parents longingly. How Hiro, even though he's too little to understand, stares at the door as if their parents would waltz right in carrying bucket loads of presents. It hurts. Because they won't. He wants to sleep. Just crawl back into bed and sleep until nothing hurts anymore. "'Dashi?" But he has to take care of Hiro. He turns in the chair and smiles at him. "Yeah?" Hiro's eyes are big and brown, and he makes grabby hands until Tadashi picks him up and sets him down on his lap. "Why are you so sad 'Dashi? Is it because mom and dad aren't here?" Tadashi blinks and nuzzles his nose into his bother's mop of black hair. "Yeah." Hiro presses himself against him and pats his arm and Tadashi briefly wonders why Hiro is somehow more mature than him in this moment as he presses a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay though Hiro," He grins. "It's Christmas after all, I bet Santa brought us presents!" Hiro scrambles off of his lap and with more force than a three-year-old should have, yanks Tadashi off the chair. "C'mon 'Dashi let's go see if he did!" Tadashi laughs and let's Hiro drag him towards the Christmas tree. Yeah, they were going to be just fine.


	2. Adopt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No."   
> Hiro looks like he actually might fling the cat at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea of how they got Mochi. My friend suggested adoption.

"No."  
Hiro growls, and if he wasn't around two feet tall Tadashi might actually have been intimidated. "But Tadashi! It's raining! And It was outside!" Hiro glares daggers at him and clutches the cat close to his chest.   
The poor animal looks pitiful, soaked to the bone. Tadashi is pretty sure he could count every single bone on it's body. He almost gives in, but. "No." Hiro looks like he actually might fling the cat at him. "Tadashi please!" He shakes his head. "No. We'll keep it inside for now. As soon as the rain stops you're putting it back outside." Hiro opens his mouth to argue, "And that's final Hiro." He watches as Hiro's shoulders slump as he carries the cat to the living room.  
The rain isn't letting up, and Tadashi fiddles with a small robot on his desk, pretending he doesn't see Hiro playing on his bed with the cat. He knows Hiro has dried, watered, and fed the cat. It's kind of endearing how determined he is to take care of it. Tadashi should really finish the robot.   
He leans back on his chair, "You know.." He hears Hiro scramble to take the cat off the bed as he swivels the chair to face him. "We should buy a cat bed if we're going to keep that thing."   
Hiro tackles him right off the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Cold fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the shortest so far my god.

They're cold.

"-Ashi!"

"-Dashi!"

He wants to bat them away but he can't.

Can't move.

"Tadashi wake up!" He can feel them roaming his face and tangling in his hair. His head is on someone's lap.

"Please!" Hiro. Why's he screaming like that?

"Tadashi c'mon don't do this!" Hiro's fingers are cold, and Tadashi finds it in himself to open his eyes. He groans, doesn't fail to hear Hiro's shout of his name. "Tadashi! Are you okay?" He can feel Hiro's hands on his face again, "There was an explosion and you-" He barely hears him as he bats the hands away. "Cold." It sounds more like a cough, but he can hear Hiro's breathless laugh. He sounds like he's been crying. Tadashi pats his arm lightly, feeling woozy. His throat burns. There's sirens in the distance. "'M'fine 'Iro." He mumbles. The cold fingers are back, tangling in his hair, but he doesn't really mind them that much this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in denial.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in denial.

Tadashi grips his sword tightly. Takes a breath. His body vibrates with rage as he turns to face Callaghan and points his sword at him. He hears the group gasp, knows they expected him to attack them. How could he? He'd never. Callaghan startles and raises a hand, Tadashi can see the microbots turn their attention to him. His eyes narrow behind the mask, so similar to Callaghan's, he wants to rip it off in disgust. He can hear Hiro yelling at his friends, telling them to attack, to do _something_ before he cuts himself off. Tadashi can see him blink in surprise out of the corner of his eye. He wants nothing more than to run over and crush him in a hug. So he decides he's going to end this quick. While Callaghan can overpower him with his microbots, Tadashi has been working with him for long enough to know exactly how he attacks. He knows that Callaghan will throw the first blow, knows exactly how to slide under the microbots, how to swing his sword _just so_ to take out any others that get in his way. He manages to dodge his way through the waves of microbots and rushes straight for Callaghan. The man stumbles back but Tadashi is younger, faster. The sword embeds itself in the wall, just inches from Callahan's abdomen. They're both breathing hard, puffing breaths against their masks. Tadashi keeps the sword against the wall as he uses his free hand to peel away Callaghan's mask. The man stares at him with wide eyes, and Tadashi can hear the group's surprised gasps behind him. He turns to look at them and Callaghan uses the distraction to slap Tadashi's mask right off. He focuses on Hiro's face first, shock written all over it. He wonders how different he seems in their eyes, threatening Callaghan with a sword, covered in burns. Hiro, it seems, doesn't give a damn because he rushes towards Tadashi with a choked sob, ignoring the warnings from the gang. Tadashi forgets about Callaghan, releasing the grip he had on the sword and turning to Hiro with open arms. His brother slams into him and Tadashi almost falls off his feet, but Hiro is crushing him in a hug, whimpering, "Tadashi...Tadashi.." And hell, he didn't realize how much he missed this. Hiro buries his face in his chest and Tadashi can't do anything else but hug him back as tightly as he can. He buries his nose in Hiro's hair, inhales, and murmurs back. "Hiro." It feels like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much denial.


	5. Kiss me before you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me a kiss before you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some Hidashi. You've been warned.

"Give me a kiss before you go."  
Tadashi looks startled, wrist caught in Hiro's tight grip. "Hiro I have scho-" "I want a kiss. Like mommy used to give." Hiro insists, pouting. Tadashi's face goes through a series of emotions and Hiro backtracks, wondering if he said the wrong thing because Tadashi is looking like he did when Hiro watched him slip into a black suit, eyes red and puffy. He opens his mouth, apology ready on his tongue, but Tadashi leans down and pecks his lips before he can make a sound. "I'll see you after school Hiro." He murmurs, his voice sounds funny, like he's choking, but Hiro doesn't get to ask if he's alright before Tadashi is out the door.  
Tadashi holds his hand as they head towards Hiro's new classroom. "I don't want to go!" Hiro knows he's whining, but he doesn't get why he can't be in Tadashi's class. Something about different years. Hiro didn't hear what they told him. They were just trying to keep him away from his brother. Tadashi stops at the door and looks at him. "I'll pick you up after school okay? You'll be fine." Tadashi ruffles his hair and Hiro catches his arm. They both know the drill by now. "Give me a kiss before you go." Tadashi doesn't look sad anymore when Hiro says that, not like he did the first few times Hiro asked when they were younger. Tadashi glances around before quickly leaning down and pecking his lips. "Go to class little brother." Hiro giggles and nods, releasing Tadashi's hand as he bounds inside.  
Hiro doesn't grow out of the kisses over the years, but doesn't demand them every single day like he used to. He demands them often enough, usually when Tadashi is going out. They make sure aunt Cass doesn't see. Hiro scrambles out of the room when Tadashi calls for him, the thirteen year old bounces down the stairs and nearly crashes into his brother. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Tadashi feigns thoughtfulness. "No, not really. I've got my bags..my lunch..lapt-" Hiro yanks him down and presses his lips to Tadashi's, pulling apart just as quickly with a huff. "Have a nice first day at college you nerd." Tadashi catches Hiro in his arms before he can escape back to their room. "I will you bonehead." He grins and gives Hiro a peck before heading out the door.  
Hiro stares at the burning building with wide eyes, Tadashi equally horrified by his side. Then suddenly, as if zapped by electricity, Tadashi sprints forward, heading straight for the building. When the woman he stumbles into tells him that Professor Callaghan is inside Hiro knows there's no stopping his brother. He tries anyway. "Tadashi no!" He sees the conflict in Tadashi's eyes. Stay or go. His heart nearly shatters at the determination that's written all over his face. "Callaghan is in there. Someone has to help." His voice is final and Hiro tightens his grip on his brother's wrist before he can go. "Hiro-" "Just- give me a kiss before you go." The words come out in a rush and he barely even gets them out before Tadashi is pressing their lips together, soft and fast as he slips out of Hiro's grip and races into the burning building, cap falling off his head in his haste.   
The explosion that comes after leaves his ears ringing for days.  
Hiro feels empty as he stares down at the cap in his hands, a little dirty, a bit worn from overuse. There's no use in stopping the tears streaming down his face, he's long since stopped trying. He clutches the cap a little tighter and shuts his eyes, but all he can see is a burning building and feel the imprint of Tadashi's lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeeeeeee.


	6. Tadashi Hamada building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brother wanted to help a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many nice comments what the hell. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Have a little 160 word I wrote last night. <3

The building wasn't large.  
It wasn't extraordinary either.  
But it was polished, and it was new. Hiro still doesn't know how to feel about it. Sure, it was in honor of Tadashi, but it makes the loss if his brother seem even more real. It's been a while now, a year, but the ache is still there and Hiro's sure it'll never go away. Tadashi's name is engraved in a plaque next to the doors. He runs his his fingers over the name slowly, he's done this before, no one really bothers him about it. His eyes slowly trail back to the building, it's a robotics building, of course. The school added more branches and teachers, as well as more classrooms and offices. They offered Hiro one, but he prefers to stay in Tadashi's. The building was made to help people, that's what Tadashi wanted to do. His brother wanted to help a lot of people. Perhaps that's exactly what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Smooches!


End file.
